Everything except my love
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Il l'a abandonnée. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle et Damon. Jamais elle ne pourra l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Pour lui, elle a de la haine, de l'amitié, du ressentiment, du désir mais pas d'amour. Mais n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Post 2x22.


**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre : **Everything except my love

**Rating : **M dans quelques chapitres (parce qu'on ne se refait pas xD)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à L.J Smith, les producteurs de la série Vampire Diaries, etc. Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

**Résumé : **Il l'a abandonnée. Il l'a laissée. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle et Damon. Jamais elle ne pourra l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Pour lui, elle avait de la haine, de l'amitié, du ressentiment, du désir mais pas d'amour. Elle lui donnerait tout sauf son amour. Mais n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Post 2x22.

**Pairing : **Damon/Elena, un peu de Elena/Stefan parce qu'il faut bien respecter la série. En fond, il y aura sûrement un peu (mais rien qu'un peu) de Tyler/Caroline et de Bonnie/Jeremy

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Une fic Vampire Diaries cette fois pour changer de Harry Potter. Alors je sais, j'ai deux fics en cours que je dois finir et que je _veux_ finir mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête. J'ai imaginé en long, en large et en travers la suite de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries et au final, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma vision des choses parce que se repasser la saison 2 c'est bien mais ça rend aussi impatient XD Cette fic devrait avoir au total 22 chapitres avec un plan déjà établi ^^ Le deuxième chapitre es presque fini. Honnêtement, je devais écrire cinq chapitres de cette fic pour pouvoir avancer tout en publiant tranquillement. Mais voilà, dans quatre jours je passe mon permis et j'ai besoin de me détendre (parce que je suis déjà stressée). Et donc voilà mon petit plaisir, une nouvelle fic. Donc maintenant j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><strong>The bitch is back.<strong>

La jeune femme finit de passer d'un geste expert la brosse sur ses cils noirs puis après un dernier coup rapide reposa le mascara noir sur sa coiffeuse. Sa main après avoir pris quelques instants pour aligner le tube avec le crayon khôl se dirigea vers un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Elle l'ouvrit et l'approcha de sa bouche pour commencer à l'étaler sur ses lèvres d'un geste assuré mais emprunt d'une certaine lassitude comme si elle le répétait en permanence et qu'il finissait par l'indifférer, l'ennuyer même.

Elle était bien loin de l'émoi de jeune fille qui s'en met pour la première fois d'un geste un peu brusque et maladroit sur les lèvres sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui prête ses produits de beauté à son enfant.

Néanmoins, si l'extase n'était plus là, le rouge à lèvres restait le même, celui qu'elle portait presque tout le temps, pas parce que la couleur la ravissait (bien qu'elle ne lui déplaisait pas) mais parce que c'était celui que sa mère portait. Celui que Jenna portait s'il était de tradition que les femmes Gilbert/Sommers portent le même.

Elena ne se rendit même pas compte du fait qu'elle tenait désormais le tube à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, cette dernière était entrouverte comme si elle voulait le manger. Elle avait un air perdu sur le visage, une lueur de profonde tristesse brillant dans son regard.

La brune ne remarqua même pas qu'une personne la regardait, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle examinait chacun de ses traits comme pour y déchiffrer chacune de ses émotions, chacune de ses pensées. Enfin, d'un côté, ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver à quoi pensait Elena Gilbert quand elle avait cet air de chien battu sur le visage.

A cette idée, son cœur se serra, il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit triste. En fait, il détestait ça et il aurait sacrifié l'humanité toute entière pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire joyeux et insouciant qu'il lui avait connu dans les premiers temps de leur rencontre. Ca semblait si loin, séparé par des années lumières pensa-t-il un moment.

Damon Salvatore – car c'était lui, qui pouvait s'inquiéter autant en quelques minutes pour Elena que lui – retint un soupir pour ne pas lui faire remarquer sa présence et continua de l'étudier minutieusement. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon, une robe noire bustier qui la moulait parfaitement (oh oui parfaitement se dit Damon mais il changea aussitôt de direction dans ses pensées). Le bas de la robe se terminait en un jupon gonflé qui se voulait festif mais qui ne l'était pas.

Son maquillage était plutôt sobre et Damon aurait juré être de retour trois mois auparavant lorsqu'ils partaient pour enterrer Jenna et John Gilbert. _C'est charmant pour un anniversaire._ Finalement, réalisant qu'Elena ne bougeait toujours pas, fixée dans sa pose comique bien que ses pensées ne l'étaient certainement pas, Damon décida d'intervenir.

« - Je peux comprendre qu'un rouge à lèvre soit appétissant mais ne mange pas tout, tu risquerais de faire une indigestion. Ca m'ennuierait de devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

La voix de Damon était moqueuse et traînante mais cela n'empêcha pas Elena de sursauter brusquement. Elle rougit en remarquant la position ridicule qu'elle avait et reboucha le rouge à lèvres en fusillant le vampire du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix était sèche et elle regretta aussitôt le ton qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à Damon qui était devenu ces derniers temps la personne clé dans sa vie. Celui qu'elle haïssait, qui l'exaspérait, qui la faisait rire, qui l'aidait, qui la soutenait.

Son ami. Le seul qui la comprenait vraiment parce qu'ils partageaient la même douleur. La culpabilité.

Elena refusa aussitôt de s'attarder sur ses pensées, pas dans la journée. Elles l'envahissaient déjà le soir, elle ne les laisserait pas venir saccager sa journée bien qu'elle serait morose. Comme celle d'hier et sans doute comme celle de demain.

Depuis qu'il était parti, tout semblait fade à ses yeux. Aucune nouvelle, c'est comme s'il était mort et après tous les gens qu'elle avait perdus, le perdre lui était insupportable. Et pourtant… Le pire était de se dire qu'il avait choisi de la laisser même si au fond, elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Elle sortit de ses pensées sombres en voyant Damon approcher, son éternel sourcil relevé pas vexé pour un sou du ton sec qu'elle avait utilisé.

« - Je suis venu voir comment allait l'invité d'honneur de cette fête. »

La voix de Damon la fit sourire. Il y avait ce mépris surfait pour montrer que tout lui était égal, cette ironie légère qui lui tirait toujours un rire mais aussi cette profonde inquiétude qui faisait résonner sa phrase dans son cœur. Damon paraissait tellement froid mais elle arrivait si facilement à le comprendre.

Ou peut-être qu'elle comprenait seulement ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact la fit frissonner mais tous deux firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle savait que Damon aurait voulu en parler mais il respectait son choix et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« - Ca va, ça commence à aller mieux, j'aurais préféré faire un truc calme mais on ne m'a pas laissée le choix. »

A la fin de la phrase, sa voix se fit un peu plus dure, un reproche qu'elle lui adressait pour l'avoir forcée à organiser cette fête qui selon elle était une très mauvaise idée. Elle imaginait déjà l'ambiance tendue qu'il y aurait et la pensée que tous les invités auraient, à savoir : Quand est-ce que cette mascarade finirait ?

« - Tu es sûre que ça va Elena ? Parce qu'à te voir, on ne dirait pas.

- Je te dis que ça va Damon. »

En réponse, le jeune homme émit un borborygme sceptique puis s'éloigna pour la juger de son regard bleu acier. Elena se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise sous ses yeux insistants et tellement profonds mais elle se força à ne rien montrer et plongea son regard dans le sien avec un message clair qui voulait dire : Je vais bien ! Finalement, le jeune homme reprit la parole :

« - Dis-moi Elena, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Si c'est une question concernant mon état, n'essaie même pas ou tu vas le regretter.

- Bouh ! J'ai une peur bleue ! J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent. »

Damon évita avec un petit rire qui agaça hautement Elena l'oreiller qu'elle lui envoya pour le faire taire.

« - Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est une question de vocabulaire. Est-ce que tu connais la différence entre un anniversaire et un enterrement ?

- Pardon ? »

La voix d'Elena semblait être un parfait mélange de surprise, d'exaspération et de condescendance. Le petit jeu de Damon commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Cette façon de tourner autour du pot alors qu'elle se préparait déjà mentalement à passer une journée atroce la fatiguait.

Elle lança un regard noir au vampire qui murmura un « visiblement non » avant de tirer d'un geste habile sur la pince qui retenait son chignon. Aussitôt une cascade de cheveux bruns tomba sur les épaules d'Elena alors qu'elle se retournait un air outré sur le visage qui arracha un petit rire au jeune homme.

« - Damon ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour faire tenir ce chignon ?

- Certainement plus de temps qu'il m'en a fallu pour le défaire, répliqua-t-il amusé.

- Et en plus tu es fier de toi !

- Oh allez Elena ! C'est ton anniversaire ! Tu sais ce truc annuel qui est censé être la plus belle journée de l'année où on s'amuse et on reçoit pleins de cadeaux. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Mais on dirait que tu as un petit trou de mémoire. Tu te rappelles des deux dernières semaines où j'ai clamé que je ne voulais pas fêter mes dix-huit ans ?

- Je m'en rappelle. Et je me rappelle aussi de tout ce que je t'ai répondu en retour. Tu sais ce truc de « On a dix-huit ans seulement une fois dans sa vie, tu dois les fêter ! » Et puis c'est trop tard pour se dégonfler. Tes invités vont arriver. Ca ne se fait pas de décommander à la dernière minute, c'est malpoli, Elena, déclara le vampire sur une voix dicta tique comme pour lui faire la leçon.

- C'est toi qui as organisé cette fête Damon pas moi, répondit-elle sèchement encore une fois mais elle ne le regretta pas à la différence de l'autre. »

En effet, Damon avait tout planifié dans le moindre détail bien qu'Elena avait eu son droit de veto et avait refusé qu'il fasse appel à des escort girls pour mettre de l'ambiance même après avoir précisé qu'il connaissait aussi des hommes qui faisaient ce métier.

Il avait convaincu Matt de venir en lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse s'il ne venait pas à l'anniversaire de sa plus vieille amie malgré le fait que la plupart des invités ne seraient pas humains.

Damon ignora le regard tueur de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers sa penderie et commença à balancer des vêtements en vrac sur son lit.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S'estomaqua la brune.

- Je te cherche une tenue un peu plus festive que celle que tu portes. Il va falloir que tu te remaquilles aussi et si… Si tu te frisais les cheveux, je trouve que ça te donne un air sauvage.

- Un air sauvage ? Sérieusement Damon ? Ou est-ce que Katherine a un air sauvage ? »

Damon tourna un visage ennuyé vers Elena tout en balançant une autre robe sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« - Ton visage et par conséquent son visage porte bien les boucles, c'est tout. Les cheveux lisses, c'est la jeune femme sage de tous les jours qui doit affronter les problèmes de la vie. Aujourd'hui, pendant quelques heures tu seras seulement Elena qui a 18 ans et qui a envie de se lâcher. Honnêtement, pour l'instant, on dirait que tu fais une campagne pour le film 40 ans toujours puceau. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. On entend des choses _intéressantes_ la nuit à la pension. »

Elena eut la décence de rougir mais finit par soupirer. Elle alla chercher son fer à friser sachant qu'avec Damon elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Quand elle revint avec l'appareil, elle fut accueillie par une vision qui la laissa pantoise. Damon Salvatore, vampire cruel et sanguinaire, tenait une robe en cuire rouge cuivre devant lui avec une moue mi-adorable mi-provocatrice.

Elena eut sincèrement envie de rire en voyant l'image, imaginant Damon dedans. Puis il amorça un geste et son cerveau fit tilt. Oh non ! Oh non non non !

« - Non ! Pas question, il est hors de question que je porte ça ! Tu m'as bien entendue Damon ? Jamais de la vie !

- Pourquoi tu l'as achetée si tu ne veux pas la mettre ?

- Cette… _chose_ était censée rester terrée dans mon armoire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je l'ai achetée à cause d'un défi stupide de Caroline et je ne la porterai pas. J'aurais l'air d'une prostituée ! Ca ne peut même pas porter le nom de robe. Je ne porterai pas ça !

- Tu n'auras pas l'air d'une prostituée, tu auras l'air sexy.

- C'est non Damon ! »

Elena croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air buté, les lèvres pincées comme une enfant qui refusait de manger ses brocolis. Damon n'était pas mieux, il avait la lèvre inférieure courbée qui ressortait et les yeux brillants. On aurait dit un chiot. Ils s'affrontèrent pendant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant céder.

Néanmoins, si Damon restait indifférent à la mine butée d'Elena, elle avait des difficultés à rester de marbre face au regard du jeune homme qui la transperçait de toute part. Après l'avoir maudit pour des générations sachant que c'était inutile, Elena céda.

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui alors qu'un sourire triomphant se dessinait sur ses lèvres et lui arracha la robe des mains tout en lui jetant un « je te déteste » puis partit dans la salle de bains pour se démaquiller, remaquiller et s'habiller.

Quand elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Damon avait bien _évidemment_ pris place sur son lit en train de jouer avec son ours en peluche et Elena aurait presque pu jurer de l'avoir entendu lui parler. Finalement, quand il l'entendit s'approcher d'elle, il posa l'ourson et se redressa. Elena se laissa inspecter des pieds à la tête.

La première chose que le vampire remarqua fut son maquillage beaucoup plus marqué. Elle avait le regard souligné par du crayon, une couche de fard à paupières sur les yeux qui rendait son regard charbonneux et ardent. Ses lèvres brillaient d'une simple couche de gloss, les rendant plus pulpeuses.

La robe, quant à elle, montrait un décolleté plongeant et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, mettant toutes ses formes de femme en valeur. Damon déglutit et il ne put empêcher son regard presque noir de désir de dévorer le corps de la brune. Cette dernière rougit sous une telle observation, sentant son cœur s'accélérer en voyant à quel point Damon la désirait.

C'était un désir presque malsain, bestial et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce que ça ferait s'il la plaquait contre le mur grâce à sa force vampirique et s'il l'embrassait. Ce serait sûrement merveilleux. Mais elle chassa ses pensées. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse, _qu'ils _fassent ça.

Finalement elle se tourna et fit glisser ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant son dos nu. Le message était clair et Damon s'approcha pour remonter la fermeture. Ses doigts traînèrent sur sa peau et elle fut sûre qu'il en faisait exprès, déclenchant une myriade de frissons sur sa peau nue.

Il s'écarta enfin et elle se retourna. Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il soit si près d'elle et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils étaient si proches. Oh mon Dieu un pas et…

« - Bien, je vais aller me friser les cheveux ou essayer du moins pour avoir l'air plus sauvage. »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus pour montrer son dédain et Damon sortit de ses songes qui impliquaient tous des positions non catholiques avec la jolie brune. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèves.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- A me brûler les cheveux ? Non merci, je crois que je vais y arriver toute seule.

- J'ai plus de talent que tu l'imagines, surtout avec mes mains, je te montre si tu veux. »

Le commentaire déplacé était à peine camouflé et Elena leva les yeux au ciel. En fait, il ne voulait même pas le cacher au vu de son sourire provocateur. Elle ne répondit pas et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Damon la suivit et lui prit le fer avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« - Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment je faisais pour vivre sans travailler ? »

Elena le regarda surprise. Maintenant, qu'il lui posait la question, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le vampire.

« - Je t'imagine très mal travailler.

- Pourtant à une époque j'y étais obligé pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Mon dernier travail était durant la période hippie. Tout ce truc baba cool, peace and love. Une époque sympa franchement. Et j'ai travaillé, attention ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, dans un salon de coiffure. »

Elena écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Elle fit à peine attention à la petite tape que Damon lui asséna.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux si ?

- C'était rentable comme commerce à l'époque. Je gagnais pas mal et surtout c'était l'endroit idéal pour rencontrer de belles et jeunes demoiselles.

- Huh… Ca m'aurait étonnée que tu n'y trouves pas un intérêt.

- Dans tous les cas, je _sais_ friser des cheveux alors assieds-toi et tais-toi si tu veux que je te raconte ma passionnante vie de coiffeur. »

Il fit un geste dramatique qui fit pouffer Elena. Elle prit donc place et se laissa bercer par le récit du vampire.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Damon relâchait la dernière boucle brune qui ondula joyeusement sur le visage d'une Elena Gilbert qui avait difficilement du mal à retenir un fou rire face aux idioties que lui racontait le vampire. Elle ne savait pas si la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai mais il avait une façon de raconter les choses qu'elle était prête à croire tout ce qu'il lui relatait sans en douter une seconde.

Ses mimiques, ses gestes exagérés avaient fait rire la jeune femme comme jamais. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller dans les bras du brun qui rendrait forcément sa vie plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'était.

Et puis après, elle réalisait que chaque barrière qu'elle laissait tomber face au vampire ne la mènerait pas au bonheur mais à une douleur qui la rongerait et la tuerait à petit feu. Une douleur qu'elle supportait déjà et qu'elle ne voulait pas empirer davantage.

Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste, qu'elle en demandait beaucoup trop à Damon sans rien lui donner en échange mais elle arrivait à se convaincre que Damon avait fait des choses bien pires et elle pouvait se complaire dans son égocentrisme.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit du bruit en bas.« Ses » invités devaient être arrivés. Elle se leva, jeta un regard sceptique à son reflet puis suivit Damon qui l'attendait déjà à la porte. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers et à peine fut-elle arrivée en bas qu'un sifflement approbateur retentit.

Elena n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Damon avait un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de Caroline qui avait poussé ce bruit appréciateur. Dès qu'elle fut près d'elle, la jeune femme l'attira à elle pour une longue étreinte.

Après une bonne dizaine de secondes voire plus où les deux jeunes filles s'étaient laissées aller dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Elena se rendant compte que la présence de son amie lui faisait du bien, Caroline s'éloigna.

« - Joyeux anniversaire Elena ! Mon Dieu tu es magnifique ! Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te forcer à l'acheter cette robe. Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ma belle ! »

Elena rougit, gênée, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « stupide vampire » tout en sachant très bien que _son _regard était fixé sur elle, elle pouvait presque sentir la brûlure sur sa peau nue.

« - Toi aussi tu es sublime Damon.

- Je suis toujours sublime, répliqua le vampire avec un sourire narquois. Mais je dois avouer que toi aussi t'es pas mal blondie.

- Ne m'appelle pas blondie, protesta Caroline. »

Damon fit ce truc avec ses yeux qui était indescriptible alors que Caroline commençait à se chamailler avec lui.

Elena devait avouer que Caroline était très jolie. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon assez excentrique où des mèches oranges, rouges, et roses (qu'Elena jugeait fausses) retombaient, encadrant son visage. Elle portait une robe légère, fluide, qui tournoyait à chacun de ses gestes, faisant ressortir sa grâce vampirique. Le vêtement était blanc et des pois le recouvraient, de la même couleur que ses mèches.

La blonde avait un sourire joyeux sur le visage qui montrait clairement qu'elle avait traversé toute cette période beaucoup mieux qu'Elena. On aurait pu affirmer sans aucun doute que Caroline allait à un anniversaire pour s'amuser.

La brune malgré sa tenue… _festive_ n'avait pas un sourire qui faisait le tour de sa tête contrairement aux années précédentes. Elle trouvait que fêter son anniversaire était déplacé. Elle était visiblement la seule.

Dans tous les cas, Damon avait raison, Caroline était extraordinaire dans cette tenue. Il avait aussi raison en disant qu'il était sublime, malheureusement. Mais comment nier l'évidence ? Damon était juste parfait dans ce jean moulant (noir) et cette chemise (noire) qui était comme une seconde peau pour lui.

Il avait déboutonné quelques boutons qui laissaient entrevoir son torse qu'Elena savait musclé pour s'être retrouvée plusieurs fois collée contre. Pour l'avoir vu aussi.

On frappa à nouveau et Bonnie entra accompagnée de Matt. Caroline était venue accompagnée de Tyler. Elena avait été étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité Damon avait pardonné Tyler de l'avoir presque tué. Bien sûr, il faisait semblant de le haïr devant tout le monde, lançant des piques sur les loups et parfois, quand il était dans sa plus grand forme, sur Mason.

Mais elle, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une stupide mascarade pour garder ce masque du méchant frère. Elle savait qu'au fond, s'il lui en voulait vraiment, Tyler serait déjà mort. Pourtant, Damon l'épargnait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Au fond, Elena pensait que c'était seulement pour Caroline qu'il faisait ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il aimait bien la vampire.

Et sans doute aussi pour elle. Mais ça, comme tout le reste, elle ne préférait ne pas y penser.

Sortant de ses pensées, Elena salua tout le monde, répondant avec un sourire au compliment de Tyler sur sa tenue, enlaçant fortement Bonnie puis jetant un regard à Damon pour répondre à la question muette de sa meilleure amie sur son choix vestimentaire, et faisant comme si elle ne voyait pas le malaise de Matt et son regard qui évitait de tomber droit dans son décolleté.

Quelques minutes après, Jeremy qui était parti chercher le gâteau d'Elena dans une pâtisserie arriva. Il embrassa tendrement Bonnie puis haussa un sourcil en voyant à son tour la tenue d'Elena qui cette fois-ci lâcha haut et fort un « Damon » réprobateur.

Ce dernier prit un air indifférent, comme s'il se fichait totalement de tout et prit le parti de conduire tout le monde dans le jardin où Alaric avait allumé le barbecue.

La fête eut du mal à partir, les amis d'Elena étaient en groupe, pas vraiment à l'aise, c'était pire pour elle. Seul Damon semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, jouant l'hôte parfait. L'ambiance finit par se détendre grâce aux efforts du vampire et finalement, il y régna une atmosphère bonne enfant.

On rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, on en riait, on parlait de tout et de rien. C'était agréable, léger. Bien évidemment, Damon avait prévu toutes sortes d'activités plus ridicules les unes que les autres qui allaient du simple jeu de mime à une course à trois pieds où Elena gagna avec Matt.

Le plus ridicule mais qui déclencha fou rire sur fou rire fut quand la chanson des Spice Girls passa sur la chaîne hifi et que Damon s'avéra connaître parfaitement la chorégraphie. Il poussa même le vice en obligeant tout le monde à l'apprendre et au final Alaric filma le vampire et les six étudiants en train de danser sur la chanson Wannabe.

Elena était sûre qu'elle se rappellerait de ce moment toute sa vie tellement elle rit. L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement après de multiples crises de rire et de jeux stupides.

Vint finalement l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux. Elena les déballa avec une joie enfantine.

Caroline lui avait offert une paire de chaussures sur lesquelles la jeune Gilbert avait flashé quelques semaines plus tôt. Matt lui apporta un livre de son auteur préféré, Tyler un assortiment de savons, Alaric une paire de boucles d'oreilles avec une petite carte. Il lui précisa d'un air maladroit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles choisir et que si elles ne lui plaisaient pas, elle pouvait toujours les changer mais Elena les adora.

Jeremy réussit à faire pleurer sa sœur en lui offrant un album photos d'eux, de leurs parents, de Jenna qui lui fit chaud au cœur malgré les larmes qu'elle versa. Bonnie lui offrit un attrape-rêve qu'elle avait elle-même ensorcelé pour que les nuits de sa meilleure amie se fassent sans cauchemars.

Et puis vint le tour de Damon. Avec une désinvolture qui était presque de l'arrogance, il lui tendit un paquet qu'Elena attrapa et ouvrit avec plus de douceur que tous les autres ce qui n'échappa à personne mais aucun ne se permit de faire de commentaires.

A l'intérieur du paquet, Elena découvrit deux choses. Un carnet à la couverture rouge purpurine avec un cadenas argenté et une longue boîte qui contenait un stylo-plume tout aussi argenté et plusieurs cartouches. La brune ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela avait dû coûter cher. Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Elle sortit le carnet et le feuilleta. Il était vierge. Elle fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« - Est-ce que c'est un journal intime ?

- Yup ! Je sais que le tien va bientôt arriver à la fin alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir quelque chose d'utile.

- Tu as lu mon journal ? s'exclama-t-elle, sentant l'agacement poindre.

- Tu remarqueras que pour me racheter, j'en ai acheté un avec des clés ! Comme ça, je ne pourrais plus céder à la tentation de lire les merveilleuses pensées d'Elena Gilbert, déclara le vampire ironique.

- Et où sont les clés ? Et comment je peux être sûre que tu n'en as pas fait un double.

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? »

Au vu du sourcil qu'Elena leva, il se dit que oui et soupira. Puis il plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un petit écrin. A sa vue, tous les invités retinrent leurs souffles. Elena avait les yeux fixés dessus, ses battements de cœur devaient être si forts que les vampires présents les entendaient sans doute sans aucune difficulté.

Le vampire ouvrit la boîte dévoilant un pendentif en forme de losange et où, deux clés pendaient de chaque côté. Le médaillon était en relief et d'où elle se tenait, Elena pouvait se douter qu'il s'ouvrait. Elle comprit plus vite que les autres. De la verveine. Il y avait de la verveine dedans. C'était comme une évidence pour elle. C'était tellement le genre de Damon de faire ça. Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur son pendentif.

D'un geste protecteur, elle porta sa main autour de son cou. Le message était clair, elle ne l'enlèverait pas. C'était trop symbolique pour elle.Néanmoins son cœur se serra quand elle vit l'éclair de déception passer dans les yeux du vampire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa la boîte dans la main, se rapprochant plus que nécessaire. Son visage se pencha et son souffle vint frôler la peau sensible de son cou.

« - Il y a deux clés. L'une est pour toi et l'autre pour l'élu de ton cœur pour qu'à tout instant, il puisse entrer dans tes pensées. »

La phrase était un murmure qui résonna si fort dans le cœur d'Elena qu'elle crut défaillir. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide puis recula vivement avant de lâcher un merci sec. Elle n'accorda plus un regard à Damon de l'après-midi et malgré le fait que les autres s'amusaient, elle n'avait plus le cœur à la fête.

Quand le soir fut venu, tout le monde rentra chez soi, Elena leur proposa de rester dîner mais c'était plus par politesse que par réelle envie et ses amis s'en rendirent compte. Ils déclinèrent donc l'invitation. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Tyler rentrèrent après de longs au revoir et des promesses de se voir demain.

Alaric qui s'était plus ou moins installé avec eux les abandonna quelques heures néanmoins pour aller chercher des choses chez lui. Entre temps, juste après le départ de Bonnie, Jeremy était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre, l'air bizarre, le regard fixé sur quelque chose.

Quant à Damon, il partit rapidement sachant qu'Elena passerait le voir plus tard. C'était devenu leur rituel. Tous les soirs, Elena se rendait à la pension et elle y restait un moment, discutant avec Damon. Parfois, ils ne disaient rien, laissant la culpabilité combler le silence et alourdir l'air de la pièce.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle ne pouvait plus vivre une seule seconde sans se dire qu'elle avait trompé Stefan et Damon y pensait aussi.

Voilà, le soir était arrivé. Elle pouvait enfin arrêter de faire semblant et voir la vérité en face. Les faux-semblants appartenaient au jour et les dures réalités au soir. Le soir, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Damon parce que Stefan était parti.

Parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Parce qu'il l'avait laissée seule. Parce que pendant qu'il se sacrifiait, elle le trompait avec Damon. Parce que Katherine avait _raison._ Parce qu'elle les aimait tous les deux. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, si on lui donnait un droit de revenir dans le passé pour le changer, elle ne savait pas si elle laisserait Damon mourir et empêcherait Stefan de partir ou si au contraire, elle laisserait les choses se répéter.

L'absence de Stefan lui était insupportable, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa source principale d'oxygène. Mais sans Damon, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Damon était pire que tout. Il l'étouffait, il la tuait à petit feu, la noyait sous son dioxyde de carbone toxique. Il la rendait dépendante à elle le haïssait pour tout ça.

Elle le haïssait parce que c'était à cause de lui que Stefan s'était donné à Klaus. A cause de lui que Jenna était morte. A cause de lui que John avait dû se sacrifier, à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu son dernier parent. Et pourtant, jour après jour, elle le pardonnait. Elle lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Il la tuait, la détruisait. Sans lui, elle n'était rien, avec lui elle était tout.

Elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Stefan. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle aimait Stefan. Elle n'aurait jamais ce sourire doux en pensant à lui. Il ne l'apaiserait jamais comme Stefan savait le faire. Elle ne lui murmurerait jamais les mots doux qu'elle disait à Stefan. Il n'aurait jamais rien de tout ça. Il n'aurait jamais son il aurait tout le reste.

Il aurait sa passion, son désir, sa haine, son amitié, ses peines, ses douleurs, sa joie, sa rancune, sa violence, sa peur. Il aurait tout et cela n'était-il pas plus que l'amour ? N'était-ce pas mieux que l'amour ? Avec Damon, elle n'avait aucune limite, elle pouvait être qui elle voulait, il lui pardonnerait tout. Il lui offrait l'acceptation comme elle lui offrait la sienne et cela n'était-il pas mieux que tout ?

Pour Elena, ça paraissait être un bout d'enfer. Une flamme qui l'effrayait, la révulsait mais dans laquelle elle avait envie de courir, de se jeter, de se perdre.

Son désir pour Damon la consumait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : recommencer encore et encore. Elle rêvait de ses lèvres, de ses baisers qui pourraient s'avérer passionnés. Qui le seraient même. Il n'y aurait pas de douceur entre eux, que de la violence.

Et elle désirait cela plus que tout. Pour se sentir vivante, pour se sentir en vie. Pour ne plus être traitée comme cette petite chose fragile qui pourrait se briser au moindre coup de vent. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais elle s'y refusait. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle trahisse un peu plus Stefan.

Elle ne céderait pas à Damon. Il n'en sortirait jamais rien de bon. Il y avait trop de sentiments contradictoires. Même si son attirance pour l'aîné des Salvatore était dure à gérer. Elle ne tromperait pas Stefan. Elle ne supporterait pas de se sentir plus coupable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La jeune Gilbert soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait les boucles s'allonger entre ses doigts et dut avouer que Damon avait fait un bon travail. Elle pinça les lèvres en remarquant que toutes ses pensées revenaient inlassablement vers le vampire. Ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement contradictoire, compliqué et douloureux qu'elle allait finir par perdre la tête.

Finalement, elle se décida à bouger un peu et rangea tout ce qui avait été sorti pour son anniversaire, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de cette journée mémorable. Elle commença à faire des allers retours entre le jardin et la cuisine, écouteurs sur les oreilles pour se détendre un peu. Elle réussit à se vider la tête quelques instants tout en surveillant inconsciemment l'heure qui la rapprochait de plus en plus de sa soirée avec l'aîné des Salvatore.

Elle pensait à lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, bougeant doucement la tête au rythme de la musique. Le vampire n'envahit ses pensées de façon intrusive que quand elle remonta dans sa chambre pour ranger ses cadeaux.

A la vue du pendentif, elle se froissa. Il était hors de question qu'elle change de collier, le médaillon avait un côté symbolique pour elle. C'était le premier cadeau que Stefan lui avait offert. C'était aussi le premier geste qu'il avait fait pour la protéger, lui montrant à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça.

Pourtant, le collier de Damon la narguait, l'attirait et la voix du vampire dansait dans ses oreilles. Elle se rappelait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux bien avant toute cette histoire de sacrifice où Damon lui avait demandé pourquoi elle acceptait de porter le collier du grand amour de Stefan.

Quand il lui avait posé cette question, la voix du vampire avait été si sérieuse qu'Elena avait commencé à considérer cette interrogation. Mais juste après, la voix du jeune homme s'était faite plus légère, plus moqueuse, raillant Stefan, leur relation et elle s'était énervée.

Mais maintenant, la question revenait la hanter comme un murmure, une chimère obsessionnelle qui ne la quitterait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle y trouve une réponse. Pendant les dix minutes où Elena rangea ses cadeaux et toutes les tenues que Damon avait balancées sur le lit, elle y réfléchit sérieusement.

Et puis agacée, elle se saisit brusquement du collier et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

* * *

><p>Damon était en train de se servir son second verre de la soirée quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit après qu'on ait frappé et Elena apparut. Un petit sourire illumina le visage du vampire qui finit de se servir avant d'attraper le verre et de boire un peu d'alcool.<p>

La jeune femme s'approcha près de lui, un air un peu timide sur le visage qu'il ne lui connaissait trop bien, son parfum embaumant la pièce. Elle s'était changée bien évidemment. Il était sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec la tenue scandaleuse qu'il lui avait forcée à mettre bien qu'elle était magnifique dedans.

C'était sûrement mieux, il avait bu un peu à son anniversaire, il continuait dans l'intimité de la pension, si elle était venue chercher du réconfort presque nue, il aurait certainement fait quelque chose qu'il aurait amèrement regretté.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, Damon entretenait un espoir presque destructeur d'avoir une possible relation avec Elena. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'aimer pour lui donner sa chance. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, une chance.

Une chance de prouver qu'il pouvait racheter ses fautes passées, qu'il pouvait _essayer_ d'être quelqu'un de bien. Une chance de prouver qu'il l'aimerait tout aussi bien que Stefan. C'était ça qu'il lui avait toujours reprochée, c'était pour ça qu'il lui en avait toujours voulue.

Si elle l'avait rencontré avant Stefan, elle aurait pu tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui, ne jurer que par lui comme elle l'avait fait avec son frère. Et c'était injuste, il avait le droit à une chance, il avait le droit d'être aimé. Pourquoi son frère devait-il avoir tout l'amour après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? U

ne colère sans nom l'envahit à cette pensée. Sa haine pour Stefan fit battre son sang dans ses veines, bouillant et dévastant tout sur son passage. Puis juste après, il se rappela que Stefan avait tout sacrifié pour lui, que lui, il l'aimait visiblement assez pour abandonner Elena, geste qu'il aurait été incapable de faire.

Et il se calma, une véritable douleur s'inscrivant sur ses traits. L'adolescente qui jusqu'à là était restée sans rien faire s'approcha jusqu'à n'être que quelques centimètres de lui. D'un geste tendre elle passa sa main sur sa joue. Damon sortit de ses pensées, la regardant en cherchant quelque chose, en demandant quelque chose.

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était lissée les cheveux et une petite douleur s'ajouta au reste. Il aurait aimé qu'elle garde ses boucles qu'il lui avait faites.

« - Je sais, murmura-t-elle. »

Puis elle l'enlaça sans rien dire d'autre. Il resta immobile dans ses bras, ne lui rendant pas son étreinte, trouvant étrange qu'elle fasse le premier pas ce soir alors que d'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui allait vers elle. Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir, une sorte de bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux et où ils se comprenaient.

Alors, il finit par se laisser aller dans ses bras, appréciant sa chaleur, sa présence, tout. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça toute sa vie mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, le sortant de sa torpeur.

« - Hey ! J'ai été un peu longue, excuse-moi, avant de partir, je voulais m'assurer que Jeremy allait bien, il semblait un peu étrange, déclara Elena tout en pénétrant dans le salon. »

Sa voix mourut quand elle vit le tableau qui se présentait à elle. Damon en train d'enlacer son double, la personne qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Katherine.

Le cœur d'Elena s'emballa alors que des mauvais souvenirs se rappelaient à elle. _Where is Stefan ? Are you sure you care ?... He's given himself over to Klaus… He'd just sacrified everything to save his brother including you. _

Damon s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de Katherine avant de regarder tour à tour Elena puis Katherine puis Elena. Puis son visage se fit plus dur et il se tourna vers la brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras il y a tout juste quelques secondes.

« - Katherine ? Menaça-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non ! Damon, c'est moi ! Elena ! Je ne suis pas Katherine, c'est elle ! Je croyais qu'elle était partie, plaida-t-elle. »

Mais le visage choqué de l'autre jeune femme, ses cheveux bouclés et ce petit il ne savait quoi le convainquirent qu'elle mentait. En un rien de temps, son visage se transforma, ses veines ressortirent sur son visage, ses crocs s'affinèrent, ses yeux virèrent au rouge et les deux mains autour du cou, il plaqua la vampire contre un mur. Celle-ci se débattait.

« - Damon ! Aïe ! Arrête tu me fais mal !

- Ca aurait presque pu fonctionner mais le désespoir te va si mal. Tu te crois assez bête pour venir ici les cheveux bouclés ? Non, c'est pour ça que tu as pris le soin de te lisser les tiens. Avoue Katherine avant que je perde vraiment patience et que je te fasse regretter d'avoir été assez bête pour être venue ici. »

Le corps entre ses mains cessa aussitôt de se débattre et un sourire mi-amusé mi-sarcastique se peignit sur ses traits. Sans que Damon ait le temps de réagir, Katherine se dégagea de sa poigne et le poussa de son pied tellement fort qu'il vola dans la pièce et s'échoua lamentablement au sol dans un grognement douloureux.

« - Damon ! »

Elena dévala les quelques marches et accourut près de lui, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits, posant sa main sur son bras dans un geste inutile mais emplit d'une grande douceur.

« - Comme c'est mignon ! Un vrai petit couple ! Tu me surprends Elena, je ne pensais pas que tu céderais aussi vite. Mais comment résister au charme de Damon Salvatore ? C'est compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, le départ de Stefan a dû te simplifier la tâche. Quand on n'a qu'un frère sous la main, c'est plus facile de choisir n'est-ce pas ? »

Elena releva la tête et la fusilla du regard, prête à répliquer et à cracher sa haine pour elle. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire car Katherine se précipitait déjà sur elle, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur pour saisir son menton entre ses doigts. Damon voulut aussitôt l'éloigner d'elle mais Katherine fut plus vive et lui donna un coup qui le décida de rester au sol.

« - J'espère que tes sentiments pour Stefan ne sont pas partis bien loin, reprit Katherine. Parce que je sais comment le sortir des griffes de Klaus et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim j'imagine mais je ne publierai pas le prochain chapitre avant 10-15 jours pour me laisser du temps.<p>

Et sinon, le seul moyen de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début, si vous aimez, détestez ou autre, c'est la review. Reviews que j'aime comme chaque auteur ^^

Donc voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^ A dans dix quinze jours.

Bisous.

Lilly.


End file.
